Fly Free
by kirin-saga
Summary: The sky is your home. Jazz/Thundercracker.


**Title: Fly Free  
Author: kirinsaga  
Pairing: Jazz/Thundercracker  
Rated: G (If you read this on tfrarepairing, yes, I did change the rating. The PG-13 rating was for the first idea that I had had for this story and when I changed it, I forgot to change the rating as well).  
Beta:  
Summary:_ The sky is your home._  
A/N: Written for tfrarepairing.  
A/N2: I have never had so much trouble writing a fic. Ugh.  
**

* * *

_**The Sky is your home, fly free within**_

It was beautiful, the sky. The way the clouds drifted so far above, twisting and folding in the wind. It was like they were dancing. But no matter how hard he listened, he could never hear the song they danced to. He wanted so much to hear that song, one of the very few out of his reach.

Jazz sighed as he lay back on the ground, staring longingly up at those clouds as he reached his hand towards the heavens. It was a foolish thing to do, trying to touch the sky while laying in the dirt, but so was wishing for something he could never possess. A bird flew past and his gaze followed it as it dove to catch an insect before returning to the sky.

That glorious, glorious sky.

His gaze had returned to the clouds so far above when he saw the bird suddenly swerve to the left and disappeared from sight. Slightly curious as to what could have startled it, he activated his sensors. He didn't detect anything but there, very faintly, at the edge of his hearing, he could hear the slight shrieking of parted air.

Grinning, he pinged the incoming jet, and watched as it banked sharply and headed towards him, slowing as it neared a suitable landing site. "Yo, TC!" he yelled as the jet transformed and landed.

Thundercracker did a strange shimmy as he was finally fully on the ground and turned to scowl at the Autobot smiling so smugly at him. "Don't call me that," he said, frowning as he walked the last ten steps to where Jazz sat. "I've had to listen to that all day."

Jazz gave a mock pout, but couldn't completely hide his grin. "Skywarp giving you trouble again?" he asked, as the Decepticon sat next to him. "If it bothers you so much-"

"I should leave, I know." Thundercracker sighed. "But though it sounds like a good idea, Megatron wouldn't take kindly to that." He shrugged. "Besides, someone needs to keep an optic on Skywarp. He's a good kid, really."

Jazz shrugged and lowered himself until he lay on his back, once again staring at the sky, humming softly beneath his breath.

Thundercracker, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, watched his for a few moments, debating whether or not he should offer to take Jazz flying. He had offered before, and had occasionally been taken up on said offer. But only when the leaders of both factions were distracted and with the way things were now, it seems as if even Optimus Prime was itching for a fight. Thundercracker wasn't willing to take that risk and he doubted Jazz was willing either. It was one thing to meet here on the relative safety of the ground, it was quite another to take a joyflight through the brightly lit sky. After all, it was much harder to hide in plain view if you were... well, in plain view.

Thundercracker sighed and looked away from Jazz, focusing his gaze on the flowers growing around them. The blue ones were kind of pretty. He briefly wondered what kind they were, but wasn't interested enough to ask. He doubted Jazz knew anyways.

Jazz was still humming. And he was still staring intently at the sky. Thundercracker knew it wasn't normal for a groundpounder to be so fascinated with the sky, but then Jazz wasn't a normal groundpounder. Thundercracker didn't know exactly _how _he wasn't normal, but it was plain to see.

Thundercracker sighed again and thought back to what had brought him out this way, where he knew Jazz would be skygazing. Skywarp and Starscream had gotten into another fight, Skywarp upset because of something the air commander had done. And all the while Skywarp was throwing his tantrum, Starscream had just stood there smirking spitefully, causing Skywarp to, as usual, to run to Thundercracker. Thundercracker loved Skywarp as if he were his own, but the kid really needed to learn to solve his own problems.

Thundercracker sometimes wondered, if he left the Decepticons, if Skywarp would finally grow up. It was a stupid reason to commit betrayal, but focusing on that was preferable to focusing on the many other things wrong within the Decepticon ranks.

Jazz's humming grew louder and Thundercracker refocused on the Autobot, listening to the barely audible words.

_**"The Sky is your home, fly free within**_

_**Twisting and dancing amongst your avian kin"**_

Thundercracker listened as Jazz sang. He had never heard the song before and wondered if Jazz himself had written it. It wouldn't surprise him.

For all that the song spoke of joy and freedom, Thundercracker couldn't help but notice a sense of melancholy; a feeling of intense longing.

Thundercracker sighed and turned his gaze to the sky, wondering how it would feel to be able to take Jazz flying whenever either wanted to. It was a nice dream, but as long as Thundercracker stayed with the Decepticons, that's all it would ever be.

Thundercracker hoped Jazz never hated him for that.

_**The Sky is your home, fly free within**_

_**Twisting and dancing amongst your avian kin**_

_**Sing to the clouds and the stars and the moon**_

_**And watch as they light the silvery tune**_

_**Sing to the birds as they fly on their way**_

_**And dance on through the night and through to the day**_


End file.
